why?
by Uchiha nii-chan
Summary: Kisah Sasuke setelah Itachi mati? akankah sama? please RnR, maap bila bnyk kurangnya! chapters 3 update! gaje lohh!
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto *'_'*

Why?

Seseorang pemuda tengah berada diatas atap sebuah apartemen menatapi bintang yang sebenarnya belum muncul karena sang matahari pun belum tenggelam sempurna, sungguh pemandangan indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, namun tidak untuk pemuda itu, tatapannya sungguh tak menunjukan rasa ketertarikan dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sungguh ironis. bahkan pemandangan seindah itu pun tak dapat menarik perhatiannya saat ini. tatapan pemuda itu kosong seakan akan tak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup lagi.

Seorang pemuda yang kehilangan semangat hidup berada di atap sebuah apartemen dengan tatapan kosong. Semua orang pasti akan mengira kalau dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara terjun dari atas sana. Dan ternyata pemikiran mereka memang benar pemuda itu meloncat dari atap apartemen itu. Sungguh tragis, akhir hidup yang tragis bagi seorang pemuda sesempurna dia.

.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.

Disebuah ruangan rumah sakit terdengar isak tangis memilukan dari seorang ibu yang kehilangan putra tercintanya. Raut wajahnya menampakkam kesedihan yang mendalam melihat putra sulungnya yang sekarang terkapar tak bernyawa disebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Lelaki paruh baya yang berada disampingnya hanya diam, diam tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa seakan tak terjadi apa apa. Melihat sang anak dengan tatapan kosong.

"ita-kun" suara lembut sang ibu memangil nama putranya, berharap sang putra menjawab sahutannya seperti biasa namun ia tahu hal itu sia sia karena sang anak sama sekali tak bereaksi. Air mata terus berjatuhan dari matanya hitamnya yang memerah akibat terlalu banyak menagis, ya dia sudah melakukan hal itu sejak dari sejam yang lalu, seakan menangis adalah satu satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan untuk sekarang.

"Ita-kun? Ayo jawab mama nak!" wanita itu memanggil sekali lagi sambil mengunjang gunjangkan tubuh kaku di hadapannya. Tak ada reaksi. ia tau hal itu. Namun ia tak mau mengerti. Lelaki paruh baya disebelahnya mencoba untuk menenangkan sang istri dengan memeluknya,

"Sudahlah, relakan dia!" ujarnya nada bicaranya melembut

"ita-kun.." sang wanita masih terisak di dalam pelukan suaminya itu, bayangan memori akan anaknya itu berputar putar di kepalanya, membuat air matanya terus berjatuhan. Bahkan sekarang sang suami pun ikut menangis. Setitik air mata keluar mata yang biasa menatap tajam. Kehilangan seorang putra yang sangat amat teramat sangat dibanggakan dengan cara bunuh diri. Tragis. Sang ibu pun jatuh pingsan di pelukan suaminya.

"Mikoto?" lelaki paruh baya itu memanggil nama istrinya, namun tak ada jawaban, dia lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, sekarang hanya tinggal seorang pemuda disana, dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hatinya sakit, begitu sakit melihat sang kakak terkapar tak bernyawa di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Hatinya sakit, begitu sakit melihat orang tua yang ia sayangi menangis. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit mengetahui sang kakak pergi meninggalkannya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia iri pada kakaknya itu, karena orang itulah yang telah mendapatkan hal yang tak ia miliki, perhatian dari sang ayah yang tak pernah memandangnya. Harusnya ia bahagia bukan? Dengan kematian orang itu, dia akan mendapatkan hal selama ini ia inginkan. Tapi ternyata tidak, bukan begini, bukan ini yang ia harapkan, ia ingin mendapatka hal itu semua dengan orang itu disampingnya. Egois kah dia? Egois karena menginginkan hal yang tak mungkin sekarang? mungkin iya. Tapi ia tak peduli. hatinya sakit, sangat sakit walaupun tak setetes air matapun jatuh dari mata onyxnya. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit walaupun tak satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit walaupun tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi sedih diwajah tampannya, hanya ada satu pertanyaan dihatinya saat ini

'Kenapa kau pergi dengan cara seperti ini?'

Mungkin itulah yang sekarang dirisaukannya, karena dia tahu. Seorang Uchiha Itachi tak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh yang tak masuk akal. Namun takdir berkata lain, Uchiha Itachi pergi dengan cara yang bahkan tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya, Ironis? Memang. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengobati rasa sakit yang membuat dadanya sesak ini.

'kakak?'

.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.

Semua orang yang berada di sana dilimuti kesedihan, satu persatu dari mereka mulai menaruh bunga, tanda berduka cita di atas makam bertuliskan 'Itachi Uchiha'. Memberikan kata kata penyemangat bagi keluarganya dan pergi. Begitu pula dengan sang Ayah yang pergi dari tempat itu tanpa berucap, meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri mematung disana

"Kau pembohong!" gumamnya "Kau bahkan belum menepati janjimu" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi yang masih datar

**FLASH BACK**

Sasuke yang berumur sepuluh taun sedang belajar di kamarnya, menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya dengan serius

"ARGGGHHTTT.. Susah sekali sih" teriaknya frustasi,

Seorang pemuda masuk ke kamarnya, sepertinya karena mendengar teriakan dari sang adik yang ada di sebelah kamarnya

"Belum tidur sasuke?" tanya pemuda itu-Itachi pada adiknya

"Mau apa kau?" tanya sasuke dingin, sang kakak yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertawa kecil, 'adikku manis sekali' batinnya saat melihat wajah sasuke yang imut mengembung kesal mendapati dia disini.

"Jangan gitu donk, kakak cuma mau bantu kok!" katanya, membuat wajah sasuke berubah, senyuman manis sekarang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"bener?" tanyanya, dijawab anggukan kecil dari Itachi yang membuat sasuke sumringah. Itachi pun membantu adiknya tersayang, tak lebih dari 20 menit tugas itu sudah selesai. sasuke merapihkan buku bukunya dan beranjak menuju ranjangnya untuk tidur, itachi pun beranjak keluar namun ditahan oleh sasuke.

"kakak!" katanya. Itachi menoleh "lain kali ajari aku lagi yah?" pintanya. Itachi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Janji?" tanya sasuke. "Janji! Sekarang tidur ya, Selamat tidur sasuke" katanya sambil mengecup kening adik tersayangnya itu, berjalan kearah pintu dan mematikan lampu. "Hoam- Selamat tidur!" balasnya sesaat sebelum dia terlelap dalam mimpi indah penuh harapan.

**FLASH BACK END**

Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu pemuda itu berada disana dalam diam dalam kesunyian, perlahan setitik air matanya turun dari mata onyx indahnya. Kesedihan mulai terpancar di wajahnya meski hanya untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum sang pemuda pergi dan kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

"Baka!" sebuah kata terakhir terucap dari sang pemuda untuk sang kakak.

.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.

Sasuke sedang berada dikamarnya sekarang, terduduk di ranjangnya dengan sebuah surat ditangannya, sebuah surat dari seseorang yang baru saja pergi untuk selama lamanya, ya! surat dari Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke hanya memandangi surat itu tanpa ada sedikitpun niatan untuk membacanya. Pikirannya sekarang hanya diisi oleh memori memori tentang sang kakak yang ia benci sekaligus ia sayangi. Terbayang saat itachi tersenyum padanya,

"kau hebat sasuke!"

disaat itachi memarahinya

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!"

Disaat itachi mengucapkan janjinya

"Janji! Sekarang tidur ya!"

Disaat itachi mengkhawatirkannya

"Kau membuatku khawatir, bodoh!"

Disaat saat itachi bermain dengannya

"Aku akan menemukanmu, sasuke!"

Disaat itachi menggodanya

"Wah! Adikku sudah besar rupanya!"

Disaat itachi menghiburnya

"Ayolah sasuke, jangan cemberut terus!"

Dan yang paling menyakitkan, disaat itachi pergi meninggalkannya, untuk selamanya.

Air mata menetes perlahan dari mata onyx itu

"itachi!"

TBC

Gaje yah??

Hehehehe,

Review??? *readers: "OGAHHHHH!!!!!"*


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto a.k.a om saya (digaplok)

Author : Vlo Uchiha a.k.a Pacarnya Sasuke Uchiha (dimutilasi)

WHY?

Matahari mulai terbit, cahaya masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar di kamar seseorang. Sasuke tengah tidur menenggelamkan wajahnya dilutut yang ia lipat kedepan dada, posisi yang sebenarnya sangat tidak enak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh, tapi apa boleh buat? bahkan dirinya sendiri pun mungkin tak ingat kapan ia tertidur. Pagi ini pagi yang berbeda dari semua pagi yang pernah ia lalui, kenapa? Tentu saja karena pagi ini adalah pagi pertama setelah sang kakak tiada.

Dengan langkah lambat, Sasuke menuju kamar mandi hendak membersihkan tubuhnya untuk pergi sekolah. ia tau dia pasti kesiangan, tapi entah kenapa dia seperti tidak peduli atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau peduli, tanpa membuka pakaiannya, pemuda itu menyalakan shower. Air menguyur tubuhnya yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya, rambut hitam kebiruan yang biasa berdiri tegak, sekarang terkulai basah. Tubuhnya menyandar ke dinding dibelakangnya. dengan perlahan tubuh itu merosot, membuat ia terduduk di lantai kamar mandi, dan setetes air mata jatuh lagi dari mata onyxnya bercampur dengan air shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar setelah siap dengan semua peralatan sekolahnya, dengan langkah yang santai ia menuruni tangga rumahnya, berharap tak ada yang berubah dengan hidupnya. Tapi yang dilihat Sasuke di rumah itu sepertinya memang tak kan sama, tak ada lagi ibunya yang selalu mengatakan " Sasuke, ayo sarapan dulu" setiap paginya atau ayahnya yang biasa dia lihat sedang asyik dengan kopi dan koran bacaannya, atau Itachi yang... 'Itachi' kata kata itu berputar lagi di kepalanya, seperti jarum jarum kecil, jarum yang membuat Sasuke merasa sakit, mungkin bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti itu, tapi mungkin juga ayah dan ibunya. Ternyata kehidupannya setelah ini memang tak kan sama lagi pikirnya.

Sasuke melihat ibunya tengah berada di ruang keluarga sekarang, di tangannya terdapat sebuah figura dengan foto Itachi disana, tatapannya tak bersemangat seperti biasanya, tatapan teduh yang selalu membuat Sasuke damai berubah menjadi tatapan yang memancarkan kesedihan yang memilukan bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya, kahilangan anak kandung memang tak mudah apalagi dengan cara yang sangat mengejutkan, bunuh diri. Sasuke yang sudah tidak sanggup melihat ibunya itu, bergegas pergi dari tempat, dan dia merasa hatinya bertambah sakit sekarang.

Sasuke berlari secepat ia bisa, menabrak orang orang yang dia lewati sepertinya bukan masalah baginya, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah menenangkan dirinya, emosinya. Kecepatan lari Sasuke mulai menurun karena kelelahan yang ia rasa, nafasnya memburu dan detak jantung berpacu cepat, membuat dia jatuh berlutut disebuah tempat yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu dimana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanyanya emosi entah pada siapa, mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri atau….. untuk Tuhan?

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" suaranya memelan dan mulai menghilang berganti dengan isak tangis tanpa suara.

"Argggghhttttttttttttttthhhhhh….." teriakan memilukan terdengar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke setelah itu.

.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.

**SomeOne PoV.**

Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura sekarang, memperhatikan seorang yang tengah menangis memilukan didepanku. Sepertinya dia baru kehilangan orang yang sangat dia sayangi sampai dia seperti itu. Tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes melihat pemandangan itu. Aku seakan bisa merasakan perasaan yang pemuda itu rasakan sekarang, aku ingin sekali menghiburnya agar dia berhenti menangis, tapi sepertinya aku terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal itu, mungkin nanti pikirku. Yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah dia yang mulai menghapus air matanya, 'syukurlah' pikirku saat melihatnya yang sepertinya sudah lebih baik sekarang. dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan menghilang dari pandanganku, kulihat punggungnya hingga benar benar menghilang dari pandanganku, 'sepertinya mirip dengan punggung seseorang yang pernah aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu' pikirku. Setelah itu aku pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan yang … Aneh?

**SomeOne PoV end. **

.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.

Mikoto Uchiha, istri dari seorang Fugaku Uchiha yang juga seorang ibu dari dua orang putra bernama Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. wanita yang mungkin menjadi wanita yang paling beruntung, dulu. Sekarang ia seperti telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya, dengan meninggalnya putra sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi. Maka meninggallah pula semua keinginan yang membuatnya terus hidup, ia masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan yang sekarang telah ia alami. Ia masih menyangka, semua hal ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi buruk yang akan selesai dengan bangunnya ia dari mimpi itu. Karena ia masih yakin akan satu janji anaknya yang masih belum ditepati, sebuah janji anak kecil berumur tujuh taun yang masih polos,

"Itachi, apa yang mau kau lakukan dalam hidup ini nak?" tanya Mikoto pada Itachi yang masih berumur tujuh tahun

"Emmm… apa ya?" Itachi kecil mengerutkan alisnya tanda berfikir, membuat Mikoto tertawa akan tingkah anaknya itu

"Ah ya!" Itachi kecil berseru, wajahnya cerah dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mikoto

"Hmmm… Itachi…. Mau… disisi ibu selamanya!" katanya, sambil langsung memeluk ibu yang paling ia sayangi itu, Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sang anak dan membalas memeluk pelukannya.

Mikoto yakin, selalu yakin dengan janji yang diucapkan anaknya itu,

"Kau pasti menepati janjimu itu kan? Itachi?" katanya dengan suara parau dan air mata keluar lagi untuk yang entah keberapakalinya

Ia seakan tidak sadar bahwa bukan janji seorang manusia yang menentukan semuanya, tapi kehendak Tuhan dan takdirlah yang nantinya akan berbicara dalam kehidupan seorang manusia.

.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.

Fugaku Uchiha, sosok seorang ayah yang keras, dingin, tapi bertanggung jawab. Sosok yang amat dikagumi oleh kedua putranya, Itachi dan Sasuke. sosok ayah yang sempurna dimata anak, istri, dan para kerabatnya. Sosok yang selalu terlihat dingin tapi dapat bersifat sangat lembut kepada orang orang yang ia sayangi. Sosok yang mewariskan ketampanan, kewibawaan, dan harga diri tinggi pada anak anaknya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di ruangannya memandang langit biru lewat jendela besar di kursi kekuasaannya, mengenang sang anak yang baru saja pergi untuk selamanya, ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir, anak yang selalu ia banggakan itu akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang tidak terhormat, cara yang bahkan tak terlintas sedikitpun di dalam pemikirannya.

"Hah…" helaan nafas yang panjang dia keluarkan, seakan dapay mewakili semua beban pikiran yang terdapat di otaknya sekarang. Lamunannya terganggu ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. 'tok tok tok'

Seorang wanita cantik masuk setelah mendapatkan izin dari si pemilik ruangan itu, dan tak beberapa lama, keluar lagi setelah ditantanganinya beberapa file yang ia bawa oleh bosnya.

"Hah…" helaan nafas terdengar lagi, "Selamat jalan, Itachi Uchiha! anakku" gumamnya pelan, sebelum ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk di meja kerjanya. 'Ayah akan selalu menyayangimu' tambahnya dalam hati, dan setetes air mata sang ayah jatuh dari matanya, air mata terakhir yang ia keluarkan untuk sang anak,. Itulah janjinya!.

.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.~_~.

Bulan mulai muncul, menggantikan tugas matahari yang telah lelah menerangi bumi seharian tadi. Merubah suasana kota yang tadinya ramai menjadi sunyi senyap, mungkin semua orang tengah lelap dalam mimpi mereka masing masing sekarang, dan sepertinya begitu pula dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang tengah tidur dengan figura foto dalam pelukannya, foto keluarga Uchiha, foto keluarganya yang bahagia, dulu. Dan bahkan dalam mimpinya kali ini pun dia melihat kenangannya bersama Itachi. Membuat ia lupa dengan surat pemberian Itachi yang sama sekali belum ia baca. (dasar Uchiha deblek -dirajam-)

**-TuBiContinyu-**

**Terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya bagi semua yang telah meriview first fic saya yang gaje ini,**

**Buat :**

**Uchiha Nirmala-chan : iya, gomen! emang buru buru sih tapi ga di hpe ko! kekekkekek, satu aliran? hm? makasih sarannya! senpai  
**

**Azuka Kanahara : sedih? bikin nangis? padahal aku mah pingin ketawa gara gara terlalu lebay,, iya mudah mudahan bisa lebih baik dah! makasih sarannya! senpai!  
**

**Lostgirlhere : kekekekkekkekke! (liat ke atas)  
**

**Hello! : itachi emang harus mati (dibantai) kekekekekek, ga tau ma siapa bingung! udah lupa ma cerita awal,, liat ntar aja ya! makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya? -ggggaaaa-  
**

**shin0mori naOmi : hehe, begitulah! makasih reviewnya, maaf bila tak sesuai harapan! kekekkekekekekekke  
**

**Review ya???**


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer : masa shi ??

Warning!!! "GAJE FULL and GARINGGGG!!"

Ket: "……" ngomong end tereak gaje

'……' mikir . inner

_Italic untuk ucapan disurat Itachi _

WHY?

Humor mode : on

Esok paginya di kediaman Uchiha! Sasuke mulai membuka surat yang dari tadi ia pegang dan membacanya, dan isinya adalah ……

"_Untuk adikku, Sasuke_

_Hei! Bagaimana kabarmu Sasu? Baik kah? Pasti kau kangen padaku ya? haha_

…………………

"Dasar narsis!" ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil

…………………

_Hei! Hei! Aku ga narsis loh! Haha_

_Ummm-_

_Kau tau Sasuke, hal yang paling membuatku sedih saat menulis ini? Aku merasa inilah hal yang dapat aku lakukan untuk terakhir kalinya, untukmu! Pasti kau benci sekali padaku bukan?_

…………………

"……"

* * *

_Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu, aku melakukan hal ini bukan tanpa alasan, aku harus melakukan ini semua, tak ada pilihan, semua hal ada resikonya, dan aku telah melakukan hal yang beresiko besar, dan itu yang membuatku harus melakukan ini semua, kuharap kau bisa mengerti Sasu, hmmm… sampaikan maafku pada ayah dan ibu yah, bilang ITACHI SAYANG MEREKA, hehe_

……………….

"……"

……………….

_Tunggu tunggu!_ _kau nangis ya Sasu? wah wah, harus masukin Rekor Muri tuh, "SEORANG SASUKE UCHIHA RELA MEMBUANG AIR MATANYA HANYA UNTUK KEMATIAN KAKAKNYA YANG BODOH" haha_

* * *

"ITACHI BAKA!!" tereaknya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya walau air matanya masih mengalir dari mata onyxnya

………………

_Cukup basa basinya, sekarang aku mau minta bantuanmu Sasu, kau mau bantu kan? Ohohoho! Mau tak mau kau harus bantu aku, kalo enggak aku gentayangin loh! Wkwkwkwkw, Aku ada permintaan nih Sasu, bisa kan kau ke taman konoha tiap hari Minggu?kau ga ada kerjaan kan? hehe_

………………

"Heh???" Sasuke bingung sendiri ma permintaan terakhir kakaknya yang menurutnya aneh 'tau mau mati, mintanya malah yang aneh aneh! Bukannya mikirin dosa!' pikir Sasu sambil geleng geleng kepala

……………..

_Bisa enggak?_

……………..

"Sibuk tuh!" Sasuke menjawab

…………….

_Sok sibuk kau! Padahal ga kemana – mana juga, paling juga hari Minggu kau tidur kan? Ditemenin ma bantal guling, ayolah PLEASE, nanti aku beri kau tomat deh!_

* * *

"Hmmmm…" Sasuke mikir "ngapain?" tanya Sasuke

…………….

_Ada err- someone yang nunggu aku disana, janjian gitu! Tapi akunya keburu mati, jadi kau yang gantiin yah Sasu? Okey?_

…………….

"Hehh?? OGAH!!" tolak Sasuke

…………….

_Tomat?_

…………….

"Ga mempan!"

……………

_Hemmmm- jus tomat?_

…………….

"Eng-ga!!!"

…………….

_ Sayur tomat?_

…………….

"Apaan tuh? Pokoknya engga!!"

…………….

_ Hah- oke deh, kalo gitu ladang tomat, mau kagak?_

…………….

"Hmmmm-" Sasuke mikir "Kalo itu boleh"

…………….

_ Nah! Bagus! Inget ya, jam 5 sore hari minggu di taman konoha! Makasih loh! satu lagi, inget! Jangan pernah yang namanya bongkar bongkar kamar aku, you know! disana banyak barang berharga dan ra-ha-si-a!_

…………….

"Siapa juga yang mau bongkar kamar situ?" tanya Sasuke kesel dituduh yang enggak enggak "itu fitnah!"

…………….

_ Ya, udah deh segitu aja, pegel nih tangan nulis surat ini! Ya udah yah, bye bye!!!_

_Mafiin kesalahan kakakmu ini dek, yang disengaja maupun dihaja, karena kakakmu manusia jadi bisa mati juga, hehe ga nyambung! Biarin ah??? ^^v udah yah! dadah adikku tersayaaaaaaaaanng, sampai jumpa di alam akhirat!! Good byeeeeeee_

_ From the chokep , Itachi '_

…………….

"Hehh?" Sasuke sweatdrops berkelamaan, 'Bener – bener gaje nih kakak gw' pikirnya, 'Tapi kenapa bisa nyambung kayak gini yah?' sasuke bingung, 'Peduli amat lah' pikirnya lagi

Sasuke akhirnya tidur setelah membaca surat dari kakaknya itu yang agak agak ga normal, bahkan dia udah ga inget lagi a.k.a lupa dengan kesedihannya yang tadi sempet bikin dia nangis, hah~ dasar uchiha gaje –digaplok opa buyutnya Madara-

Dan malam itu dilalui Sasuke dengan penuh kegajean, bahkan mimpi tidurnya pun gaje,

**MIMPI SASUKE (SASUKE POV)**

"Dimana nih?" tanyaku entah pada siapa, tak ada seorang pun di tempat ini. Yang ada hanya putih tak ada campuran lain, hanya putih! Kuedarkan penglihatanku kepada semua hal disekitarku setidaknya untuk mengetahui dimana aku ini sekarang.

"Wadow!" aduhku kesakitan gara gara ada yang narik rambut pantat ayamku yang keren ini (?) kulihat sekelilingku untuk mendapati apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang narik rambutiku itu tapi nihil, disana memang tak ada siapa siapa, tubuhku tiba tiba merinding, merasakan aura aura tak enak 'dimani sih nih?' pikirku

"Ck…ck…ck…" kudengar sebuah suara gaje, kutoleh kan kepalaku berharap ada seseorang agar ku tak sendirian di tempat gaje ini

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku yang udah ketakutan "Ck… ck… ck…" suara itu terdengar lagi, dan juju raja sekarang ku benar benar merinding, keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipis, serasa pingin pipis deh.

"Ck…. ck… ck… ahahahhahahahh" sekarang suara tawa yang kudengar, ekh? Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini. Ini seperti suara ……..

"Hai, sasuke!" ku tengok ke atas ternyata benar, itu suara… Itachi ? "he he.." aku serasa cengok ngeliat Itachi yang WOW, berubah!

"Kau… s-siapa?" tanayaku dengan bodohnya, padahal sudah jelas jelas itu Itachi.

"Itachi ! Kakakmu Sasuke! siapa lagi?" tanyanya sambil senyum manis

"….." dan kata – katanya tadi sukses membuat aku pingsan seketika.

Humor mode : off

TuBiContinyu

REVIEW DONKKK!!!!


End file.
